One Simple Romance
by Anyone But Me
Summary: A romance develops between Raven and Starfire. Neither seems to want it. Starfire is scared the others might not accept it and Raven is having problems expressing herself. ff (On hiatus...see profile 4 why)
1. Starfire's Party

"I'm bored!" whined Beast Boy, sprawled lazily across the couch.  
Cyborg agreed "Yeah me too... sitting here doing nothin' all day is driving me crazy."  
"We should do something!" exclaimed Starfire happily.  
Robin shifted his weight and propped his head against his left arm. "Like what Star?" He asked "There's not much to do."  
Starfire frowned for a moment. Then resurfaced her cute naive smile that she often had. "Why not have a gathering of friends?"  
"You mean like a party?" asked Beast Boy hopefully.  
"Yes like a party!" cheered Starfire.  
"That's a pretty good idea Starfire." said Cyborg "It's better than just sitting here"  
"Alright!" yelled Beast Boy as he jumped onto the table, dancing dementedly. "Lets paartay!"  
  
Robin immediately took charge and assigned jobs for the upcoming party. Cyborg and Beast Boy were to go and get food, Starfire and Raven would work together to decorate, and Robin was to call and invite people. Soon the getting ready for the party was in motion. Robin invited most of the town and Cyborg and Beast Boy got more than enough food for them. The only ones seeming to have problems were Starfire and Raven.  
  
"I do not want the party to be dark and scary" cried Starfire  
Raven glared at Starfire, her expression showing how annoyed she was, but didn't speak a word. Starfire frowned and tears formed in her eyes.  
"Please do not be mad, Raven. I like your darkness but please I do not want my party to be scary."  
"Your party?" asked Raven  
"I...well it was my idea..."  
Raven looked at Starfire, saw her teary eyes and hopeful face, and completely melted. She'd let Starfire do this her way.  
  
Soon after, the party had begun. Food was spread across the table and everyone was eating, laughing and dancing. Beast Boy was flirting with two blonde girls on the couch. Starfire was dancing in center stage, too busy having fun to notice any of the stares she was getting, both from girls giggling at her silly moves and boys staring at her figure. Raven leaned against a wall in the kitchen, also lazily watching Starfire dance.  
"You okay?" asked Robin, breaking Raven's gaze.  
"Huh? uh... yeah" replied Raven  
Robin looked in the direction Raven had been staring. He smiled.  
"You don't have a thing for her do you?"  
Raven raised an eyebrow at the cocky teenage boy. "What are you talking about?" she snarled.  
"Nothing..." said Robin somewhat defensively. "It's just... I've seen the way you look at her sometimes."  
Raven remained silent.  
"I wouldn't have a problem with it or anything... I mean if you were gay... There's nothing wrong with you loving a -"  
Raven cut him off. "I don't do love... gay or straight."  
With that she walked off into the crowd, leaving Robin's words etched into her mind.   
  
The party drifted far into the night. At one point Beast Boy had left for the majority of 2 hours. When he returned, he brought with him enough alcohol to intoxicate the whole crowd. Robin and Cyborg stayed far away from it but Beast Boy and Raven gulped it down. After the alcohol began to take effect, Raven admitted to not usually drinking, but claimed that it seemed to help her get over some things. Starfire drank a lot too, though she didn't completely understand what she had done until much later.   
  
"How do you feel?" asked Raven, with more tone in her voice than usual.  
"Great!" giggled Starfire as she sat on the couch next to Raven.  
Cyborg and Robin had left saying that the party was out of hand but the others could stay if they wished. Beast Boy layed passed-out on the kitchen floor, though no one bothered to help him and simply stepped over him.  
"You know what's funny?" Raven asked Starfire, talking loudly over the music.  
"What?"  
"Robin thinks I Iike you."  
"Aww I love you too Ravie" laughed Starfire.  
"Not like that, I mean really like."  
Starfire looked drunkenly up at her friend. Then laughed. "Silly Robin... we are not Nerclines."  
"Nerclines?" asked Raven confused "What you mean like faggots?"  
"I mean... we do not like girls."  
Silence formed between the two girls as Starfire moved her head in closer to Raven's. Raven ran her eyes down the hot alien's body then with sudden force, pressed her lips to Star's. Starfire did not even attempt to resist. Though, she had not a clue as to what she was doing, she let Raven's tongue explore her the inside of her mouth. After a while of passionate kissing the girls passed out on the couch and didn't wake un till well into the next day.  
  
"Raven... Star? Are you guys okay?"  
Raven opened her eyes to see Robin smiling blankly at her while Starfire rested in her arms. She looked at the sleeping beauty with only faded memories of the night. Then looked again at Robin.  
"Don't even say it"  
"Say what?" yawned Starfire as she got up and stretched out her arms. She opened her eyes and looked at Raven. Suddenly remembering her make out session with the girl. A million thought raced through her head. Why had she done it? Why had Raven done it? What did it mean? Did Raven even remember? The girls stared for a moment into each others eyes then both went back to Robin.   
"We must have passed out." said Raven calmly.  
Starfire stood up then fell back to her knees onto Robin who had been kneeling next to the couch.   
"Ouch! My head hurts!" cried Starfire.  
Beast Boy walked into the room holding his head sleepily.   
"It's called a hang over. I've got one too."  
"Well..." said Robin "I'll make you guys breakfast"  
"That is nice of you" said Starfire, still sitting on the ground holding her head.  
Raven slipped off of the couch and onto the floor. Placing her hand over the one Star had on her forehead.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes I am fine" answered Starfire.  
  
Throughout breakfast neither of the girls mentioned what had happened during the night. Daily life went on as usual and both still pretended that nothing had happened. Both of them too scared that the other did not remember and figured it was only a one time thing, occurring only because of the alcohol.  
  
Authors notes: Yeah I know really short chapter but I'll update really soon. Please reveiw and tell me what you think. Please dont flame because of the lesbianism. Flame because my writing sucks. =P 


	2. One More Night

one month later  
  
"Hey Star... Wanna come watch a movie with us?" asked Robin, coming into Starfire's room.  
  
Starfire was laying on her bed facing her ceiling, arms crossed behind her head.  
  
"Sure I'd love to!" she said smiling as she sat up and with that she fallowed Robin into the living area.  
  
"Hey guys," said Beast Boy while stuffing his face with popcorn "Is Raven coming?"  
  
"Beast Boy! Your eating all the popcorn before the movie even starts!" exclaimed Cyborg.  
  
"Uh I dunno I haven't seen her all day." Robin answered Beast Boy  
  
"I will go get her" said Starfire happily  
  
Knock Knock Knock  
  
..............................  
  
Knock Knock Knock  
  
...............................  
  
"Raven... it is Starfire. Please answer."  
  
Raven snapped out of her trance at Starfire's voice. She walked over to the door and opened it just enough to talk.  
  
"I'm meditating... what do you wan't?"  
  
"Oh... uhm.... I'm sorry" said Starfire sadly and began to walk away.  
  
"Wait a minute" said Raven  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Raven half smiled. "Wanna join me?"  
  
"Okay... yes we can hang out" said Starfire cheerfully as she walked into Raven's dark room.  
  
Raven sat down on the floor Indian style and Starfire sat next to her. Without another word Raven closed her eyes and began to go into a trance. Starfire just smiled and watched her. After a few short moments Raven looked at Starfire from the corner of her eye.   
  
"Whats wrong?" she asked fully opening her eyes.  
  
"What?.... I oh, nothing."  
  
Raven sighed "You know it's been really hard for me to concentrate lately."  
  
"Why is that?" asked Starfire naively  
  
"I'm not sure" said Raven looking down. "I've had a lot of other thoughts going through my mind."  
  
Raven looked up to see Star's reaction.  
  
"I have too"  
  
The girls sat in silence for what seemed like forever but was in reality merely seconds.  
  
"So..." began Raven "What's a Nercline?"  
  
Starfire's eyes widened as she looked at her friend.  
  
"On T-Tameran" she stuttered "That is the name for people who..."  
  
"People who are attracted to the same gender as what they are?" finished Raven  
  
"Y-yes" confirmed Starfire  
  
"Star... do you remember what happened on the night of our... your party?"  
  
"..........."  
  
An entirely different voice shattered the silence.   
  
"Raven? Star?" said Cyborg as he entered the room. "You guys comin' or what? The movie's started already"  
  
Starfire nodded and Cyborg walked out. As Star got to her feet Raven flew over to the door.  
  
"We'll finish this conversation later" said Raven before flying out.  
  
The movie was filled with awkward glances to and from Raven and Starfire, both of which were too caught up in their own thoughts to see any of the movie. It had been an action movie anyway. And neither of them particularly liked action-packed movies about gangs and guns. The boys seemed to be enjoying it though, so they didn't protest. When nightfall came and the movie ended, each Titan went to their separate room and drifted off to sleep.  
  
She placed a hand on Raven's waste. Her other hand glided up to her neck and ran it's fingers through Raven's short, black hair. Raven leaned in for a kiss and she gladly accepted. She felt Raven's soft lips against hers and it sent a jolt through her veins and put butterflies in her stomach. The feeling was so great...and so real... that it jolted her awake.  
  
Starfire sat up in her bed, breathing heavily. She remembered her dream in perfect detail. Every touch had felt so real... she could still feel Raven's lips on hers. Still feel the heat of Raven's body. She wanted more. But no... this wasn't right. Raven was clearly a girl. A very sexy girl with a slim figure and tight blue clothes... with that chain belt wrapped around her perfect waste and every bit of her gorgeous legs showing... no no no . Girls do not like girls. Still, even with this thought in mind, Starfire got out of bed and headed towards Raven's room. She flew down the hall wearing only a small white tank top and a pair of sensible white panties. She found Raven's door to be unlocked and without thinking she glided in.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Xinthos"   
  
"Raven...?"  
  
"Azara... STAR?!"  
  
"I am sorry to have barged in. The door was unlocked and I... Are you normally awake this late?"  
  
"Sometimes..." answered Raven "Are you?"  
  
"I could not sleep." replied Starfire, a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Well me neither." admitted Raven  
  
Starfire walked over to Raven and sat down beside her. She glanced over the dark goddess to see her normal blue outfit replaced with a long black hooded nightgown that hugged her body.  
  
"I know you remember that night" said Raven at last  
  
Starfire looked taken back at Raven's forwardness.  
  
"Yes...I do" admitted Starfire.  
  
"Alcohol does crazy things to people" said Raven  
  
"Yes I see that."  
  
Silence filled the air and Raven had thought she said the wrong thing. She wanted Starfire so badly. She wanted to hold her in her arms and feel her body against her own. She wanted to once again feel her lips press against hers and play with her cute little tongue.   
  
"Sometimes though..." said Raven bravely "People do crazy thing on their own."  
  
With that Raven leaned in to kiss the girl she had wanted to so badly these last few weeks. She pressed her lips softly onto hers and Starfire kissed her back... but only for a moment. 


	3. Interuptions

Warning: This chapter has a sex scene.  
  
Just so you know, this is meant for mature audiences. I am not trying to make a strictly lemon story. I am making a romance story but with that comes a bit of love-making.  
  
A mirror behind the girls blew up and scattered the broken pieces around the room. Starfire jumped away from Raven and onto her feet, gasping.  
"I'm sorry" said Raven looking embarrassed "If I don't control my feelings I--"  
"It is not that" said Starfire sadly "I do not like you this way, Raven"  
Raven stood up and locked Starfire's eyes with her own. As divine as they were, they betrayed the fallen angel's alibi. They burned with love and lust, and even more with desire. She wanted Raven and she knew it.  
"Why are you lying to me?" asked Raven  
"I-- I am not. I do not like girls"  
Raven couldn't stand it. She knew that Starfire was lying but she couldn't prove it. She took a dive for the girl's lips but was pushed back with physical force that surpassed her own.  
"Please stop, Raven" said Star, a lonely tear streaming down her cheek.  
"I need you" whispered Raven as she placed her hands on Starfire's hips.  
Starfire remained silent. Her self control was depleting with every touch. And every touch feed her addiction. She wanted more. Raven stepped lightly towards Starfire, causing her to walk backwards. She lead her over to the bed and, sliding her hands up to Star's back, laid her onto the silky black sheets. Now, with her head hovering over star's and her legs straddled over the girl's waste, she lowered herself for a kiss. One soft sweet kiss was all it took and Starfire's body melted. She was putty in Raven's hands. She wrapped her arm's around her lover's neck and continued to kiss her. Raven's tongue messaged Star's and this time, Star played with hers too. She felt Raven's soft hand rubbing its way slowly up her shirt, circling in the motion of their tougues. After much teasing delay, it reached the base of Star's breasts. Drifting around to the back, Raven grasped a hold of the connecter to Star's bra. She paused, Motionless and closed her eyes. She successfully managed to stop from blowing up another object, but the break in ecstasy gave Starfire enough time to come to her senses.  
"I like you Raven... but what would the others think?"  
"The others?" questioned Raven, momentarily forgetting that anyone else existed other than her and her alien princess.  
"Robin and Cyborg...and Beast Boy too, what would they think of us?"  
"They don't have to know" purred Raven, wanting to get back to what she was doing. She leaned in for another taste of Starfire's love swollen lips but Star dodged it. She gently pushed Raven off of her and rolled off of the bed, landing in the air and floating off into her room. Neither of them would sleep that night, both to busy thinking of the other.  
  
Morning approached and Starfire headed toward the kitchen for breakfast. On the way she passed Raven, who merely glanced at her before returning to her room. Astounding how quickly two people can go from being passionate lovers to casual strangers. Astounding how quickly an emotionless girl's emotions can swerve from in love to angry towards the same person. And astounding how oblivious the outside world is to all these changes.  
Later, the group of teenage super heroes were called to a mission. It was quite a weak monster and much too carefully planned tactics but at least it got Raven and Starfire's mind off of one another. Though Star did happen to notice, as Raven was flying up to blast the evil creature, how swiftly she moved and how her silky legs curled slightly in the air when she reached her destination. Raven watched how strong Star was and remembered experiencing some of it when Star pushed her kisses away.  
"Look out Raven!" yelled Star just as a brick was being tossed at Raven. Raven dodged it effortlessly, but that was the most either girl said to each other during the next week.  
  
As always, life went on as usual. Nobody noticed the strange treatment Raven and Starfire had been giving each other. There was once when Beast Boy asked if they were fighting, Raven simply said yes and ushered him out the door. Soon enough Raven was back to meditating and being able to somewhat concentrate. Only in her dreams would she let herself think of Starfire, and then indulge in the pleasure of having her again. Starfire would have the same dreams too, though hers were less horny and more sweet. Still, neither would talk to each other. Starfire was scared. Even on Tameran homosexuals were not well accepted and she had worked so long for acceptance on Earth. Now, she had friends and people liked her because she was a hero. If they knew she was having these thoughts...and these unnatural feelings... they would surely disown her.  
Raven on the other hand never truly cared what people thought of her. She didn't care if they thought her to be gay... a homo... faggot. These words had no effect on her. It was the feelings and emotional chaos behind it that had her worried. If she continued this pursuing of Starfire, they all might be in danger. She couldn't show her feelings like a normal head- over-heals teenager could. She could barely kiss Star without blowing something up. Perhaps, she thought, she could work on it and overcome it but still....all her feeling were built up making a whirlwind in her head. She had never felt like this before. The tension and longing for Starfire had been driving her crazy.  
  
Seven long days had passed since their last encounter. Raven sat on the couch reading a book of dark poetry. The room was empty besides her as Cyborg and Robin had left to get some well needed food. Beast Boy lingered still in his bed, awake but much too lazy too move. Starfire glided into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Garbage and inedible substances filled it.  
"Eww" said Starfire, more to herself than anyone else  
"Robin and Cyborg are out getting food" said Raven's voice from in the living room.  
"Oh..." replied Starfire somewhat amazed to hear Raven's voice. She had missed it, even in her dreams it had not been as beautifully dark as in reality. She slowly made her way to where Raven sat, desperately wanting to see her in full, sexy as ever, form.  
"Hello Raven" she said in as normal of a tone as she could render.  
"Hey"  
"What's up?" "Nothing"  
Polite conversation was fine with the others, but she wanted to talk to Raven. She wanted to tell her how she really felt. To tell her how much she loved her and longed for her. Who knows, maybe she felt the same way...and maybe the others did not have to know.  
"Oh Raven" she said with a sudden jolt of energy and a sense of crying panic in her voice. She leapt onto the couch dramatically and sat beside Raven. "I can not stand us not speaking."  
Raven looked up from her book with a shocked expression on her face. Then she closed her eyes and lowered her head, going back to it.  
"Raven?" asked Starfire hopelessly  
Raven tried so hard not to speak to the girl. She had done well in making her feel badly for rejecting her. Only a little while longer... but the sexual tension was building up in her body and Starfire's pouty voice was somehow oddly arousing to her. She dropped the book in one flashy flip of her hand then cat-pounced onto Starfire, pressing her lips forcefully onto hers. Starfire opened her mouth and the two girls battled with there tougues. Slipping between their teeth and exploring every nook inside. Raven slipped her hand onto Starfire's bare stomach then turned and headed down instead of up towards Star's luscious breasts. Her hand inched farther down between Star's silky sun kissed skin and her undies. Teasingly messaging when she got there. She rested on Star's never-been-touched clit and passionately swirled her into a tornado of pleasure. Starfire's breathing quickened and every so often she let out a quiet moan. Raven, having experience in doing this to herself, jabbed two fingers into Starfire. Then taking them out leaving Starfire's body begging for more. Then again in a rapid session... in and out, in and out. They were seconds away from Starfire's first orgasm.... seconds away from a jolt of extreme pleasure... just seconds...  
"Hey guys wheres---" Beast Boy's mouth dropped open when he saw the two girls, engaged in a passionate embrace. Both of them looked up and stared...not breathing....much too scared to breath. 


	4. Easily Escaped

"Beast Boy, it is not what you think" said Starfire shamefully.  
Raven did not speak but though she did not care who found out, it hurt her to see her lover so upset. At that moment a pin drop could have been heard. No one even moved for fear of having to explain...or acknowledge the situation. Finally, when Beast Boy could stand it no longer he turned toward the fridge and once again played the comic relief.  
"Aww" he pretended to cry "No love for Beast Boy"  
Raven laughed. Falsely, but she laughed. Starfire tried but she was still much too worried.  
"You do not care that we are together?" she asked Beast Boy  
"Nahh I don't care..."  
Raven looked at Star, and seeing that she still needed reassurance said "Beast Boy, don't tell anyone."  
Beast Boy simply nodded and Starfire beamed with joy.  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she cheered "You are my best friend Beast Boy!"  
"Heh heh" he laughed. Then still feeling a bit awkward, he transformed into a bird and flew off into his room.  
Raven lightly pecked her sweetheart's lips and rolled off of the couch. All in good timing, Robin and Cyborg walked in carrying groceries.  
"Hey Raven you wanna help?" asked Cyborg  
"Sure" said Raven tonelessly.  
Robin set his bags down on the table then looked toward Starfire, who was dazed...lost in thought, sitting on the couch.  
"Uh...you alright Star?" he asked  
"Huh? Yeah I am...Super." said Starfire, snapping back into reality.  
"Uhm... super?... ok then"  
  
The night came slowly, as the rest of the day was quite uneventful. When it did, as all the other Titans slept, Raven sneaked quietly into Starfire's room. She watched for a moment, as Star slept peacefully in her bed. She looked so beautiful that Raven almost did not want to wake her... almost. She floated directly above Star and slowly lowered herself until their lips touched. Starfire awoke smiling.  
"Hello Raven" she said  
"Hello beautiful" retorted Raven  
She continued to lower herself until she was laying next to Starfire in her bed, with one arm wrapped around her lover's waste. Starfire turned her head towards Raven's and the girls began to make out, softly this time and with much more grace. After a few minutes, Raven separated her lips from Stars and propped herself up on her elbows.  
"I love you, Star"  
"I love you too Raven"  
Raven turned and started kissing Star's neck, starting at the base and working her way down, placing soft kisses on Star's collar bone. Star moaned in delight and Raven knew she was doing a good job. She swung her leg over Star's waste and,while straddling her, she pulled off Star's shirt. Now all that was separating her from the two gorgeous orbs was a white, laced bra. Star's body begged for more. She arched her back to Raven could easily reach the fastener. As soon as it was undone, Raven threw it across the room and her tongue leaped for Starfire's nipple. As her tongue swirled, Star let several moans escape her mouth. And then, as to stop the noise, Raven pressed her lips hard against Star's. Their tongues danced the night away and they fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
The next morning brought the bitter challenge of keeping their love a secret. Everyone had already awoken by the time the girls got out of their sweet slumber. Raven could hear the mindless chatter coming from the kitchen, where the boys sat eating eggs courtesy of Robin. Tip toeing across the hall, she sneaked back into her room, got dressed and then opened her door audibly and paraded into the kitchen.  
No one even looked up from their food. No one suspected a thing.  
  
Moments later Starfire flew into the kitchen wearing a bright big smile.  
"Hey Starfire, why so happy?" asked Robin  
"Oh no its not another one of you Tameranian holidays that I forgot about is it?" asked Beast Boy  
"No not at all, I am just cheerful!" exclaimed Star, and she remained cheerful for the remainder of the day.  
  
Another night went by and the new couple had a bit of more fun. Raven once again sneaked into Star's room, this time wasting no time to awaken her. Kissing and tongue battles drove the night away, clothes were thrown across the room and when the girls awoke, the laid completely nude with their tender female bodies tangled together.  
Star awoke first but didn't move until Raven had also. She simply laid there, enjoying having Raven's body upon hers. Memories of the night flashed through her mind like a dream. She had finally returned the pleasure that Raven brought to her. She had finally had her fingers inside the dark goddess. And Raven's inside hers, she remembered her first orgasm perfectly. She could almost feel the jolts of pleasure that ran through her body, and she smiled knowing that Raven had felt them too. Her eyes traveled around the room and rested in a corner of the room where a lamp had once been. Needless to say, it had exploded with Raven's pleasure. Starfire giggled in delight, she was quite proud of herself.  
"Whats so funny?" asked Raven sleepily  
Starfire gazed at her lover than nodded towards the shattered lamp.  
"Oh yes, lucky no one heard"  
Starfire agreed.  
  
Raven stretched her tired arms and casually rolled over onto Star.  
"This seems familiar" giggled Starfire referring to the girls current position  
"Does this?" said Raven mischievously as she jabbed her fingers into Star's body.  
Star tilted her head back and moaned in delight. Raven took them out and began kissing Starfire's neck...slowly working her way down to her breasts... then her stomach. Raven let her tongue dance its away to Stars hip...going lower and lower. Starfire gulped as Raven reached her thigh. Raven continued to tease.  
"Do you want me to?" said Raven playfully  
"Uh huh" moaned Starfire  
"What?" laughed Raven  
"YES"  
With one swift motion Raven flew her tongue onto Star's clit. It didn't take long for her to orgasm and when she did, it was even better than it had been the first time. Raven returned her head to the soft pillows, licking her lips.  
"You taste good" she whispered into Stars ear.  
Their eyes locked in a gaze that they never wanted to end. They meant so much to each other. They had been each others first. And they were maturing together. Their eyes showed it all. Of course, as it always seems to happen, someone interrupted.  
Knock Knock  
"Hey Star, have you seen Raven?" said Cyborg's voice  
Starfire gasped in panic "It's Cyborg!"  
"Calm down" whispered Raven "It's okay"  
"Star?" asked Cyborg  
"No I have not seen her!"  
"Oh, well weve gotta go train.. are you feeling okay?"  
"Yes I am fine. I will be out in a minute!"  
From outside Starfire's door, Cyborg shrugged and walked off. 


End file.
